bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The War of Four: In Touch
The War of Four: In Touch Act I Retracing Our Steps, The Chase is on! It was only a hour since the chaotic battle of the Convoy's defending Soul Reaper Forces, the Elite Mercenary group V-14, and the Anticipated Inner Circle Attack Squad all merged into a battle unlike any of the Soul Reaper foot soldiers had ever seen. Clashes of incredibly high, suffocating quantities of Spiritual Pressure. Buffeting winds from the immense explosive shockwaves emitted throughout the vicious battle. And the cries of anguish, anger, and malice raging throughout the road. Even in the distance, a fierce and violent clash between Hankami were being fought out, even after the Dominator left their midst with the Reaper intending on ending two of his sibblings. While nothing but ashes that would never give birth to life within their wake was all that was accomplished, it was led to show more family tension and dysfunction that what was thought for the two parents of the Dominator. With the sudden realization of startling proportions reached the ears of both the in charge Captains and the Head of V-14 of a supposed collaborative group of dangerous criminals, fleeing in the direction opposite of Yūrei Ōkoku, but to inhabited settlements along the way curving back to the Soul Society. Shinshin, a fellow pupil of Angelika Hartmann's under their mutual former mentor Asuka Sakamoto, that in order to ensure the mutually beneficial alliance brokered by Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hayate, that it would be helpful to send any available forces of their own to hunt down the nuisances of escaped fugitives. So it was led back to when Daisuke Hayate and Shinshin Fūten linked up with Rika Nakamura, the latter having effectively calmed the Dragonbird steed before letting them aboard. It wasn't until just a few minutes before take-off and getting their bearings correct, that the Punisher, Sakura Kojima, just arrived where they were re-supplying and preparing to give chase to the run-away criminals. "Sakura!" Daisuke, having regained his jubilous spirits despite the heavy weight clinging to his heart underneath his regained cheerful disposition, smiled widely and waved out to her, "you've come to join us?" "Thought you could use some help, still yet..." Was the smooth reply, followed by a smile of her own. Her arms were folded across her chest as she regarded the two with a calm and casual demeanor. "I don't think I'm done letting off steam just yet..." As she approached, she regarded the Dragonbird with a slight cautiousness. "Even though I still have my doubts on riding that thing..." But even as she spoke, she was hiding her attitude on the aftermath of the battle that had been waged. "Do you ever regret it?" "...really? You think I'm a person to start regretting what I've done? I did what I had to do. She's the indecisive, cowardly bitch. I can't do anything about that!" "I know... but have you ever stopped to think about it? Have you ever wondered, "If I could turn back time, change things so that maybe she would've seen things our way, actually be there for her... would things have turned out differently? Surely, she hasn't left your mind entirely..." She could always count on her former lover to strike a nerve whenever he wanted to... "It would benefit us greatly to have you around, Punisher," Shinshin spoke cooly as he walked past Daisuke and towards his equipment and belongings that he packed for the journey, as well as the anticipated conflict with their illustrious fugitives. "Don't worry about him," Daisuke said pointedly moreover at the Dragonbird rather than Shinshin, noticing what her last words that hung in the air were understandably nervous, "he's a friendly guy once he gets to know you...well, once he gets to know you anyways, hehe!" Daisuke laughed nervously as he wrung his left hand, remembering his earlier "meeting" with the creature and how he panicked when the beast took his hand in its beak and Rika's needing to aid his arm's release. "I don't intend on worrying about first impressions..." Sakura muttered, rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest. "What exactly did I miss, anyway?" Idly, she wondered if she should tell him about their encounter with the Reaper and the Nihilist. Had he sensed the ferocious battle waged from afar in the midst of his own? Had any of them? Daisuke swallowed a dry lump that had filled in his throat from the sudden, yet not entirely unexpected query to their aftermath status. Scratching the back of his neck, Daisuke tried to mull out his words to make it sound like he wasn't hiding anything but couldn't bring himself to speak properly. "I...uh...what happened was...ummm..." "The Gotei 13 brokered a deal with our organization," Shinshin cut in, fluidly injecting himself into the conversation as he swung a stringed bag over his shoulders before walking towards Sakura with a cool, practical gaze, "one of which we will finalize upon promising agreement with Captains Horikawa and Aizen when our points of buisness are completed." "Wait a moment." Sakura's eyes widened in surprise at the revealed information, blinking a few times in emphasis of her feelings. She took a moment to piece the puzzle together. Currently, she was technically "in alliance" with the Soul Society. From what it seemed, Mōka was in league with the V-14, the ones that had attacked the convoy in the first place. So if they were in alliance with each other... The conclusion was enough to close her eyes and turn away, a scowl forming on her face. "...of all the...!!" Shinshin continued, despite seeing Sakura lose it when she heard the news for reasons only he could query about within his mind, "We also confirmed that our client was one of the prisoners on board one of the less protected carriages of the convoy. Apparently, he didn't approve of the additional security measures that Yūrei would be employing. Because this would be hampering his operations that he had been making for years out of sight, out of mind, he gambled on seeing a professional group retrieve his person off site..." Daisuke blinking at the news, being the first to officially hear about it, asked Shinshin, "So it wasn't the Inner Circle who was in league with Shidai?" "On the contrary. It appears that, like us, he sees the Inner Circle as competition and nuisances to his own particular dealings. No, I believe he was afraid that while he'd agree to paying the Inner Circle their fees for the rescue they'd attempt to suade him over to their side. Willing or no, he expressed his explicit concern of him perhaps not leaving the Circle alive," Shinshin continued, walking over to the steed in preparations for travel. "This doesn't sound good. So these guys could end up linking back up to the Inner Circle for sanctuary, while liable to cause all sorts of trouble for the people out here," Daisuke looked over to Sakura, hoping to see her disposition brighten a little and gauge what was bothering her from the supposed good news. Unfortunately, even when she turned back, she still had a scowl on her face. Hearing the news about the V-14 client did nothing to appease her about the fact that she would be working with the very one that had come close to taking her life. "So you guys are aiming to intercept them before they can reach any particular outpost owned by the Inner Circle. You got any particular idea of where these punks are headed?" She questioned, trying to get her mind off of her own dilemma. "There's a small settlement just Northwest of the road that acts as a crossroads area for a lot of passerbiers from different Realms," Daisuke said, his eyes widening for a second seeing her perturbed the way she is, before pointing in the said direction into the thick of the forest, "from there, you can take routes back to the Soul Society, Aether, the lands south of here, or swing over to Tendan Dākusaido, which is a lot closer than any of the other provinces." "There's a better chance these criminals would be heading to Tendan. Its a hive of the worse kinds of corruption and criminality you can even think of," Shinshin spoke in a intuitively knowing disposition, briefly unsheathing his sword to take in its condition before sheathing it back into its scabbard, "though since its the most predictable, it wouldn't be a good idea to assume anything the group or its leader is thinking of doing." "It's also the most possible." Sakura muttered. "It would take a lot of resources to get to Aether. They'd have to stick with things like boat transportation, which would cost money and time. And these guys just got out of prison..." "And have been sitting in a Sekisekki-laced carriage for nearly a half a day," Daisuke pointed out, walking over to the steed, awaiting for Rika to give the all clear so it wouldn't "attack" him again, "so their Spirit Energy reserves should be pretty low. Its amazing they were able to overpower any Soul Reaper in their path, let alone make a getaway in such a rapid, thorough manner..." "Yeah, well, most of your subordinates were in a bit of a bind considering the Inner Circle were inexplicably raining energized meteorites left and right, I can expect these men to have taken advantage of that pretty well," Shinshin cooly pointed out. "...wasn't it us that did that?" Rika asked in a confused tone, looking over towards Daisuke as he stood beside the bird. She raised a hand and gave an confirmatory gesture for him to climb on. "I mean... not us, but... Holmes-san who did that?" After all, considering the type of weapon Oliver had brought with him in insertion, it was pretty obvious who would be capable of "raining energized meteorites". "No. While the hailing destruction initially was our doing, when the Inner Circle's Dragon came, she did something. She...warped space around herself...and ripped things apart in a manner not normally done before. The logic and rules that Sekisekki would have would not be valid in comparison the warping of space itself, thus why it was ripped asunder with such ease," Shinshin analytically conjurred up his analysis of the situation, as well as the terrifying force a Dragon ''of the Inner Circle could be. "If a ''Dragon ''of the Inner Circle is that powerful," Daisuke could only speak lowly in a slight dread as he brought himself onto the back of the Dragonbird, second to the back, allowing Sakura a chance to sit either in front or behind him, "what kind of powers do their leaders possess? And on what scale?" As the Hankami brought herself to sit behind her beloved, she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I've been around the world since the beginning of its creation, and I've grown to understand the choosing of the Horsemen..." She said coolly, gently placing her hands on Daisuke's shoulders. "Individually, they're weapons of mass destruction. I can guarantee you that they were and still are the most dangerous people within the Soul Society other than the Captains of the Gotei 13. If you were to take any of them on by yourself, you'd be taking a dirt nap within seconds. No joke." "S-Sakura?!" Daisuke suddenly shuddered as he heard this revelation, despite the comforting touch her hands made on his shoulders. The thoughts sent chills up his spine, as someone as powerful as she is that she would tell of them as if they're in a league unlike any of them would ever face, "do...do you know who they are? Do you know what they're after?" The incredulous tone that Daisuke took with her made her smirk and almost made her chuckle. "Oh, sweet-heart, how you've underestimated me..." She said coolly, a casual but jocular tone in her voice. She applied a light squeeze to his shoulders for emphasis. "My immortality may be gone and my powers a shadow of what they used to be, but my omniscience hasn't faded quite yet. I know ''everything... but, of course, it wouldn't be very fun if I just handed people answers. That would ruin the sense of accomplishment for when you actually find out the answers for yourself, wouldn't it?" This made Rika frown a little in displeasure, but she made no open move to acknowledge or express it. "Fine by me," Shinshin said cooly as he got in front of Daisuke, his pack unintentionally smacking Daisuke in the face before setting to his side, speaking his mind without turning his gaze to the Punisher, "if you want us to survive its better to let us do so on our own two feet and earn our place in this world and the next. We wouldn't be worth saving or protecting otherwise, right, Hankami?" Sakura's smirk grew even wider. "Primitive, and yet capable of understanding. I'm glad you understand... mortal..." They were words that Rika simply wasn't comfortable with. The girl wasn't one to distrust any of her comrades that often. But the Hankami, no matter how she presented herself, always seemed to be akin to a "snake in the grass". The way she spoke, carried herself, and even the attitude she displayed about her own power and status conveyed that much. It was no wonder Shinshin seemed to hold a cold attitude towards her. She could only wonder how the Shinigami Lieutenant didn't seem to do the same... "COUGH!" Daisuke interrupted comically, as he waved while making his incredibly distracting fake coughs, hoping they'd get the hint, "COUGHLet's get movingCOUGH!" "I agree," Shinshin, said as he crossed his arms and looked to Rika, "if we talk about philosophy too much, we might as well bomb Tendan from orbit because how late we'll be. After all," he spoke in a cold, yet comical fashion, as he narrowed his eyes to squinting, "its the only way to be sure..." "W-wait a minute!" That was enough to shake Rika out of her disdain. She turned her head towards the three of them, her expression slowing slight alarm. "There were supposed to be a few more people accompanying us! Aren't we supposed to wait for them, too?!" "From where they're coming from, Rika, it'll take too long to effectively stop the fugitives before they reach the safe haven of Tendan's dense population of scum and corruption," Shinshin said with a sigh, narrowing his eyes at Rika saying in a dark, suggestive tone, "unless you want to be the one to explain to Angelika that we lost our targets because we took too long to get going?" "Shinshin-san has a point," Daisuke said, leaning over to peer over the said man's shoulder, with a sheepish smile as he concluded, "if we act now before they recouperate any further, we might have a chance in nabbing them quick. After all, we got Sakura with us, so its not like we can't handle them, right?" "I--..." Any comeback Rika had could not come up to the surface. For a moment, she stared at them in a somewhat helpless manner. She knew that it would've been reckless to go in with less manpower than what they needed. Relying on Sakura wasn't something she liked to do considering what had just transpired. But, considering that they didn't have much time, both of them had valid points. There was nothing that could be done about it. With a heavy sigh, she turned back around and looked down at the bird, clicking her tongue in the special command that she used. In response, it quickly flared its wings up and boosted from the ground, taking to the skies rather quickly. The air pressure was quick to smack them in the face. But the size of the bird and the way Rika flew kept them at a comfortable seating arrangement. It would be an ordeal falling off. "I'll be providing air support and surveillance from the ground." She explained, her voice having regressed back to its softer tone. "If I need to, I can cut off any possible escape routes with his flames while you engage them directly. Is that okay?" "Tactically sound, and would be handy for us to give them chase in the event they should try to escape with others covering his retreat," Shinshin said in an approving tone, holding his cross-armed stance with his eyes now closing in a sign of self-meditation, "you will not need to directly engage the hostiles, Rika. Supporting us, will be enough." Daisuke sighed, leaning back as he got over the momentary rush of vertigo as well as the wind flapping in his face slightly before calming. Leaning back against Sakura, he let his eyes close to half mast, letting himself rest slightly from his whole ordeal, his breaths coming slow and labored. "Sakura...there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Daisuke spoke in a slightly hesitant manner, despite his willingness to share it with his heart's desire. "Hm...?" Sakura quirked a slight eyebrow at the inquiry. Her hands slid themselves so that her arms were wrapped around Daisuke's shoulders. "Don't let our company bother you. Go on and tell me..." "Have you ever...wanted to erase the pain of your past at all?" Daisuke said with a slightly dreamy tone, though it carried a longing and sorrowful weight that was all too clearly recently brought up from his most recent confrontation, "I know the pain and conflicts in our lives mold and build our character, make us who we really are, but having that...weight...that ache within your heart...wouldn't it be better to find a way to get rid of it?" Shinshin suddenly opened his eyes slightly, reminding that question of his own he asked himself. Why couldn't he release the pain that held him so captive over the century of absence from his mother, the abandonment that changed him from a passive, innocent boy who loved and cared with all his heart...into an emotionless shell of his former self, only bred and capable of killing and completing the mission. "This boy...has the same pain I had as a child," Shinshin realized silently, clenching the sleeves of his coat as he felt some unnatural bond of empathy towards the boy...for what he's going through...and will transpire for him. "Getting rid of it, you say...?" Here was where Rika couldn't help but pay her own interest to the conversation as Sakura spoke, although she kept her eyes forward. "That'd be easy to answer to someone who's afraid of pain, someone who can't bear the weight of torture. But can you really expect an easy answer from me? Sure... the majority of my own life has been my own personal Hell. But that's just it... it's mine and mine alone. You see..." She began to raise one of her hands, running her fingers through Daisuke's hair. "I could've ended it at the barbed wire. I could've stopped it all and lived an easy life. But I didn't. Instead, I chose my way and put myself into the position where I would face agony over and over again for the rest of my days. I carved it into myself with my own two hands. Humiliation, suffering, despair... I grew to embrace it, enjoy it, and revel in it. I guess I can't blame you for seeing that what's on my mind is only a burden. But you have to understand... pain is my pleasure. It's what kept me going all this time. Without it, I probably would've never survived past the Civil War. It's pretty hard wanting to get rid of something you've grown to enjoy so much..." "I don't mean physical pain. I mean...something that chews and gnaws at your very being, your core of your soul," Daiuske emphasized as he clenched his overcoat where his heart lied, "I'd choose pain of a physical kind over this...this aching...the kind that could break the staunchest of warriors. Or the mistakes made in the past that we wished to fix, also causing this pain," closing his eyes as he felt the soothing fingers flow through his hair, "I wish it'd just be gone forever after dealing with it so much..." In this instance, Sakura allowed herself to chuckle a little. "What do you think I've been talking about? Stop thinking so little of me, you dick..." However, she was quick to regress back to a more serious time. "Dwelling on the past isn't going to get you anywhere, Daisuke..." She said softly. "There are some things that we have to grow to accept, no matter how much we dislike them. Treating them as problems or even annoyances is just going to make everything worse for you in the long run. As bad as it is, your errors and mistakes molded you into the person you are today. 'Sides..." She lowered her head so that her eyes would meet his directly, her hair falling to touch his face slightly. "In the end, look at you now. Lying in the arms of someone who loves you... turning out to be a good Lieutenant to a highly respected Captain of this time..." In a rare moment, a smile - a genuine smile - crossed her face. "I think your predecessor would be very proud of you right now, wouldn't he?" "Heh," Daisuke allowed himself to be submerged in the pleasurable sensation of being in such a romantic embrace with Sakura, smiling back brightly, but allowing himself to speak softly in thanks, "I guess I need a reality check once in awhile, huh? I appreciate that, Sakura-chan..." Shinshin couldn't help but admire the true bond between the most unlikely couple had behind him. He couldn't help but admire the sincerity of the love they shared, something that few in any lifetime would find. He wondered if he would make a bond stronger than what he had with his mother...only time could tell. "Shinshin-san..." It was here that Rika looked over her shoulder again, a slightly sympathetic look on her features. "Are you all right...?" Her voice was soft, unwilling to let either Daisuke or Sakura hear her for the sake of keeping the normally detached man's front up. "Hm?" Shinshin looked to Rika, realizing she was talking to him and not for any tactical advice or lack of direction. Shinshin couldn't help but instinctively look passive at Rika while inquiring, "what do you mean, Rika?" "You seemed a bit... dazed, when they started speaking. Did it... ring any bells for you?" It was at the end of this sentence that Rika realized that she may have been intruding on personal grounds. A slight blush came across her face, as she averted her gaze away quickly. "Uh-- I mean... you don't have to tell me, I was just curious..." "Your my fellow collegue's subordinate, Rika, there is no need to be hesitant towards me," Shinshin spoke in a calm, soothing tone, his own way of showing he was being sincere and "cheerful" in a way. Raising his eyes back up to hers, "my life...wasn't exactly one to be longed for when I lost my mother. Built on nothing but instinct and pain, I eventually thought I should kill the emotions inside me and hone them into my personal weapons to use against those I saw as my enemies. But...seeing as building up from that pain like he has...made him much stronger than I have with my own use of anger and hate. I wonder if I chose a weaker path than he has...?" "...I don't think you have." The girl said quietly. "After all, you're still pressing on, just like he is, right? I mean, look at me..." Once again, she allowed herself to turn away, a wistful smile on her face. "I'm not a fighter like you all. I can't defeat armies by myself or stand up to a particularly strong enemy like you can. All I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch you from above. But still, I make due of where I can, don't I? It's not our abilities and powers that make us strong, but the will to keep going despite our faults and flaws. Right...?" "There is more truth in what you say than you realize, Rika," Shinshin said calmly, allowing himself a small smile, unseen by all due to their positioning, "and if I were to imagine it, I can gamble if you had the means, you would be standing by our sides. Fighting alongside us. That's what comrades do, isn't it?" Rika allowed herself a small nod, her smile becoming more positive. "Mhm!" "Maybe you should ask my associate if he has a Spirit Weapon that suits you," Shinshin said in a calm, nonchalant tone, not sounding as if he was teasing, "maybe you could practice your own style of combat on the side when we're not out on missions?" Was Shinshin actually suggesting that she learn how to fight? It caught Rika's attention once again, and she turned her head to look over her shoulder. The glimmering look of surprise was evident within the gaze of her eyes. "Practicing combat...?" She repeated hesitantly. "W...well, I don't know. I'm really not that good at fighting, and I'm not sure if I have the heart to start trying so suddenly..." She lifted a hand to scratch the back of her head, a red tint showing on her face. "My associate can teach you the basics pretty well. Before we joined up with your organization, Zaii was a weapons instructor for various mercenary armies, as well as some of Take Xanxus' elite guardsmen," Shinshin reassured her in his still calm manner, patting her head with an outstretched arm gently, "you can take your time and find your own suitable style. Even pacifists learn how to defend themselves, when necessary, so I'm sure you're quite capable of learning your own way of combat as well as the code you adhere to." "Why must everyone feel the need to do that?" Rika mentally complained as she felt Shinshin pat her head. It wasn't that she minded; plenty of people had started doing that recently. But in all of the times that it occurred, she couldn't help but feel like she was treated like some sort of dog. Sure, it was their way of expressing their kindness, but they always seemed to perform the action for her... Maybe it was because she was a bit shorter the majority of the other V-14 members. "I'm not a dog..." She voiced her thoughts with a mutter, folding her arms across her chest in a slight sulk. Noticing the silence and lack of reply, not to mention the body language emanating irritation, Shinshin retraced his hand with a look of query. Furrowing his brows he looked at his hand before asking her confused, "Did...did I offend you, Rika?" "Everyone has a habit of patting me on the head." The girl said, putting her hands on her chin as she directed her gaze forward. "I'm really starting not to mind it, but... it's like they do it exclusively to me. Like I'm some sort of wandering puppy that has a sign on it saying "Pet me, pet me"! I might as well just get a sign like that and wear it all the time!" "Forgive my ignorance then, Rika," Shinshin said in a apologetic tone, bowing his head in emphasis before putting a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, "will this be more to your liking?" "A--!" The red tint of Rika's face increased ever so slightly. "All right, now you're just making me uncomfortable!" Despite this statement, she seemed to laugh a little, covering her mouth with her hands in order to stifle her giggles. Shinshin retracted his hand altogether, blinking in confusion as he looked to his hand. Sighing, Shinshin admitted defeat, "Perhaps its best if I choose words instead of actions to express my empathy...?" It was clear that as strong as he was, Shinshin wasn't someone who could socialize very easy. His social awkwardness seemed to reduce the embarrassment that Rika herself was feeling. She lowered her hands, folding them within her lap and regarding the man with a soft smile. The red tint that had formed on her face had faded away. "Whatever suits you best, Shinshin-san..." She answered, giving him a smile of sympathy. Despite the exchange, she couldn't help but feel that the sense of "adorkableness" he had given off was somewhat adorable. It was a rather strange compliment for the stoic attitude he held normally, but a compliment nonetheless... "Thank you, Rika," Shinshin said with a sigh of relief. His eyes decided to search elsewhere, wanting to be productful instead of causing unneeded awkward tension between his comrades. Even though he was comrades with the majority of V-14 now that he and Zaii were on the Beta Team with the hotheaded Hyōryū as well as the similar minded Shadō, he still couldn't entirely adjust naturally. After all, he tried to kill both his mother and their teammate, so any natural distrust could be felt in their underlying feelings when being near him. Yet somehow, with people like Rika, they seem to accept him for who he was and not what he had done. This reassured him in some fashion-, "I see the crossroads settlement just up ahead," he pointed out to Rika, knowing she'd see it eventually herself. "Mhm..." Rika was quick to shift back to her slightly introvert and studying attitude as she turned her eyes towards their destination. She folded her arms across her chest, shifting her vision in order to scan for any sign of an ambush. "I don't see anything suspicious..." She reported. "I'll drop down and let you off so you can get set up. Surveillance will be constant. Make sure to notify me in the event that you need assistance from the air. I wish you the best of luck..." First Introductions, The Trap laid in Plain Sight "For a girl who carries herself like a piece of fragile glass..." Sakura lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke to Daisuke. "She seems quite efficient and tactful, doesn't she?" "Mhm," Daisuke nodded with agreement, "I think most women in the World of the Living are like that, honestly, but she certainly knows when its buisness ''time." "You'll be the first to know," Shinshin said in affirmation, simply nodding before he looked downwards, awaiting for the landing of the avarian steed she currently controlled. With a few clicks of the tongue, Rika got the Dragonbird to descend downward. The sudden move caused wind to briefly flare up in their faces. But it was nothing that could be considered much of an annoyance. It took only several seconds for the creature to fly down to the ground, flapping its wings in order to slow itself down. As they were folded, Sakura was the first to slide off and land on the ground. "This place is deserted..." She commented smoothly, putting her hands on her hips and taking a look around. "Hope nobody was planning to ''move here..." "I don't see many people around," Daisuke commented as well, hopping off to land near Sakura, taking a few more steps closer to the town, "maybe that rain storm earlier drove them indoors?" Shinshin hopped off soundlessly, walking stoically over to the other three, peering his eyes towards the town in general. His keen eye sight in combination with his honed senses stretched out, trying to peer to anything of the unnatural. Then, he felt something odd, causing him to shift a little closer to the cropping of ramshackle shacks and the windmill tavern that dominated the town as its center, "I feel ''something '''menacing '''and '''foul '''in the air...keep your guard up. They know we're here." Rika knew that staying on the ground would be dangerous in the event of an ambush. With a few clicks of her tongue, the bird spread its wings out and flapped them in order to boost itself into the air. She only needed a short moment to get herself back into the air, flying high over the area but keeping close enough to swoop in if she was called. She clicked her earpiece in order to establish radio contact with them, speaking a message of warning. ''"If there are civilians here, the targets may attempt to use them as an advantage. Make sure to check your fire and stay on the alert." "Gotcha..." Sakura said smoothly, taking in a deep breath. The stench and sensation of the energy within the air was giving her a sense of elation, and it wasn't too long before a smile of malevolence crossed her face. "I'll do my best to tone it down. I know how you mortals get in the face of overwhelming power..." One of her hands moved to rest on her sword, ready to draw at a moment's notice. "Wouldn't you be classified as a mortal with your immortality gone?" Daisuke quipped, though out of total curiosity rather than mockery, as his eyes blinked at her owlishly, "I mean, you're still pretty strong, stronger than I could ever be! But you're not like capable of being unkillable, are you?" Shinshin's eyes drew to the windmill. Despite the rain storm, he could tell it was long past since its original purpose was faltered, seeing a few chimneys running out from the top of its structure, with fresh clouds of smoke pouring into the air. But the lack of noise, banter, and crowd a crossroads settlement would have put Shinshin in considerable unease. Placing his free hand around the base of his scabbard and guard, he awaited the opportunity to be the first to strike rather than the first to be struck. Thus, Sakura's anticipating mood was jaded, and her expression was quick to change to a slightly annoyed one. One of her eyes twitched. "Shut up, you're ruining my mood..." She grumbled. "Don't ruin the good thing I have going here." "Shutting up now," Daisuke said promptly, before comically slipping his forefingers and thumb across his lips, smiling slightly before walking towards the settlement first, letting the other two follow. It came across Daisuke's mind that since Shinshin said they knew they were here, why couldn't they play coy? He looked over and said, "since they know we're here, can't we pretend we're just passing through looking for them? We might be able to get a gauge on what they look like and what they're doing..." "Or they could be waiting for the opportunity with our swords not drawn and attack us on sight," Shinshin countered, keeping a cool, professional disposition as he thought things through rationally. "Well, technically, our swords aren't drawn as of this minute..." Sakura pointed out, placing her hands on her hips as she walked behind Daisuke. "Besides, even if they weren't, I'm pretty sure all of us have good enough reflexes to detect any anomalies within our setting..." GROOOOAAAAN!!! "Good, hehe," Daisuke said, as he sheepishly rubbed his belly in emphasis of his declared hunger, walking towards the smoking chimney-laced windmill, "cause I'm starving, and if they're passing themselves off as cooks, might as well let it be their treat, right?!" Shinshin could only sweatdrop at that logic, realizing if the fugitives were skilled enough, they could poison them and kill them all on the spot. Well, probably only Daisuke, as Shinshin was trained to have a high tolerance and immunity to poisons in general and the Hankami was the one who probably invented them to begin with. Shrugging, he followed the Lieutenant and trusted in his "on-hands" experience, only readying himself slightly more for an immediate attack if necessary. "...what?" Sakura, however, was more vocal in her reaction to it. As she followed, she fixed Daisuke's back with a quirked eyebrow. "Sure. Just walk nonchalantly in the area where it reeks of foreboding energy for some dinner. I'm sure it'll end well..." She said sarcastically, dropping her arms to her sides. "While you're at it, maybe we can ask them if we want to stay the night or two!" "Thanks for the great idea, Sakura-chan!" Daisuke shouted back to her, placing his hands behind his head as he walked nonchalantly towards the place which he knew for certain was populated by people. He just hoped they would share some of their food...because it smelled delectable! "I suggest we don't encourage him anymore," Shinshin spoke aloud as he slowed down to walk in sync with the rational person of the group rather than the village idiot. Knock-Knock-Knock! "Hellooooo? Can we have what you're having?!" Daisuke asked through the door, awaiting a succinct answer from those occupied within. "God damn it." The female shut her eyes and slapped a palm to her face, shaking her head sagely from side to side. Inwardly, she wondered if any of the residents of the place had actually seen the insertion. If they had been scared by it, she couldn't blame them. If at least one of them opened the door and pointed a shotgun in their face, she would expect it. But she was hoping that wouldn't be the case. The last thing she wanted was to go back to her siblings with a buckshot in her rear... "God, how I'm starting to miss those breakout jerk-offs already..." "Oi! The door's open for ya'!" A very Aethian, almost New Yorkan accent broke through the confines of the thick, makeshift door to the windmill turned tavern. "He doesn't sound hostile...what's going on?" Shinshin thought as he moved his right hand away, leaving his left hand to hold the hilt in readiness despite the nonchalant attitude coming from inside. "Awesome!" Daisuke said in a sincere attitude, opening the door to find it as he himself exepcted it to be. Warmer than outside, but pretty deserted with various stacked chairs and lanterns lighting up the interior. A delectable scent could be found coming from the steam leaking from the counter and kitchen. From where the prior location showed a tall man with a peculiar tattoo or birthmark on his forehead and a dollop from his combed back, neat hair. Surprisingly tall, he looked like he was washing his hands with a towel while having an apron comfortably wrapped around his waistline as he looked up at them all with a cheerful disposition, "Good day, lady and gents! Sorry the door wasn't open, the weather outside was pretty foul so I kept them windows and entrance closed due to the potential drenched furniture I'd have on me hands. Is there something I can get all of you?" If there was one thing that Sakura learned, it was not to be taken in by first impressions. Quietly, she studied the man for a few seconds to take in everything about him. With the way he carried himself, he seemed like the common male resident just making a living. But as she took it into her mind, there was something... off, about the aura he was exuding. Having been around sincerely good hearts like a few of the Captains of the Gotei 13, she had enough knowledge to know that there was something less about the way he was acting. She would have to keep an eye on him for the time being, in the case that Daisuke and Shinshin couldn't. She would play nice... for now. Stepping beside Daisuke, she raised her elbow a little and gave him a rough bump as well as a somewhat annoyed look for his silence. It was enough to convey the message, "You're the one who decided to come in here! Speak up, stupid!" "I'll have some soup with toasted bread please!" Daisuke said with an ethusiastic tone, smiling widely as he was greeted in such a nice fashion. If this man was the hostage, or even one of the fugitives, he certainly acted like a gentleman to those who looked as peculiar as they did. "Herbal tea with soup," Shinshin said in a smooth, polite tone while his eyes kept a keen watch of this man's every gesture. Depending on how he carried himself or how he moved, he could very well hold the skills of a skilled and cunning killer or assassin. Anything odd or too in-sync might give a warning bell within Shinshin's instinctive analytical perception. The man nodded to each of them, obviously not hard items to write down so it looked as if he'd memorize them within a few moments. Looking over to Sakura, he smiled while speaking courteously, "And what might you be havin' miss?" "I might as well eat ''something, just to go along with the group."'' "Three sticks of yakitori, please." She said readily, putting on a polite and charming (if not somewhat sheepish) smile of her own at him. Her hands were folded behind her back in a feint of nervousness. The dish mentioned was simply grilled chicken on a stick - a personal favorite of hers during her travels in her younger years. "I'll have some of that too!" Daisuke said in sudden readiness, as well as wanting to have chicken along with his soup and bread, he felt incredibly hungry. The man smiled a charming white toothy grin, before nodding to them all while repeating back, "I got you down for the gentleman on my left a spot of herbal tea and a bowl of our popping hot soup. For the lad with orange hair and black coat I got you down for a spot of our soup, some bread for dipping, and some yakitori along with the girlfriend in red." "That sounds accurate," Shinshin spoke up cooly, but moreover sounding in a complimentary way than a suspicious one, despite his true intentions. "Well, when you work with so many different people, you tend to start paying attention to what you're hearing," the man said in explanation, rather than accepting the compliment or simply going back to the task. Something a ordinary man would definitely say to a stranger's comment. With that said, the man nodded before walking away from them all, waving back to them, "just give me a fifteen minutes for the chicken and I can get your soup, bread, and tea in five!" "Wow," Daisuke smiled with a little bit of a cheer in his voice, wrapping a arm around Sakura as he whispered in her ear, "its almost like we're having a date while out on a mission! Haven't done this in awhile since my beginning days at the D.C.O." "You've dated before?" Shinshin couldn't help but remark that someone like Daisuke, as good looking and strong as he was, having as many quirks he has socially would have trouble keeping any steady relationship. Though, that was just his own personal analysis. "I...uh...well...a little...," Daisuke suddenly blushed, realizing Shinshin's keen hearing and butting into the conversation made him feel awkward all of a sudden. "Oooh...?" Sakura's curious coo didn't help matters. She gave a mischievous smile as she leaned into Daisuke's one-armed embrace, looking at him curiously. "Who was the lucky girl before me, hm?" "Pleeeease, promise you won't say anything!" Daisuke whispered yet looked pale looking between Shinshin and Sakura. He looked helpless, as he couldn't get out of saying who it was, but hoped they'd have enough integrity to keep his secret. After all, the Queen of Hell and a known A-Class assassin were totally trustworthy now that one was his girlfriend and the other his ally, right? "I have no gain from exploiting your secrets," Shinshin said matter-of-factly, shrugging as he nonchalantly added, "yet, anyways..." "Don't worry. I may be many things, but a gossiper isn't one of them." Sakura added, her smile "What you say will never leave this room, as far as I'm concerned..." "Alright," Daisuke took a deep breath, feeling exactly what it was to be on the losing end of a Truth-or-Dare game, "it was...Hana...Hana Yūgure," he squinted as he explained further, "we worked together a lot on occasions, to see how good we'd be in the D.C.O. She suggested since we've been partnered so often that why don't we take some time off and date while on or off assignments..." Silence for a brief moment. Then, Sakura started snickering. The snickers turned into giggling. And thus, she ended up having to clasp both hands on her mouth in order to stifle her laughter. "Y...you, with her?" She repeated, keeping her hands on her mouth out of the fear that her laughter would become too audible. "It just had to be the one that had the ever so short history of trying to kill me, didn't it?" Blushing hotly, Daisuke then voiced his complaints about it in a way to divert attention away from the obvious fact he was well aware of, "Despite how nice a time I had with her, she was always trying to beat the living shit out of me! I'm serious! I think half of her time she was trying to use me as her personal punching bag, and would try to shrug off my complaints with a make-out-make-up. Ugh!" Head-desking himself on the counter, he moaned that his current one and true love found his past mistake of a girlfriend a joke when it was misery half the time just thinking about it. "I can just see it now..." Sakura placed her elbow up on said counter, her chin resting on the back of her hand and a smile of amusement on her face as she looked at Daisuke. "Hana sticking an apron on you, pointing to the kitchen and saying, "Make me a sandwich or I will backhand you to next year!" "Let's just drop it please..." Daisuke groaned as he kept his face planted on the counter, his arms hanging limp with defeat. "Why would a woman insist on the man making the meals? Isn't that a inverted way of thinking?" Shinshin asked with a perplexed look, obviously being very old fashioned in his way of thinking and how men and women should treat each other. Daisuke's relationships, both past and present, were very contrary to what most male and female ones typically are. "That's exactly the point of the joke, " Sakura explained, turning her attention towards Shinshin to quirk an eyebrow at him. The smile faded a little. "And that is exactly what makes it funny. C'mon, that's something that shouldn't have to be explained. It ruins the humor." "I'll try to adapt to a more appropiate way of recieving the joke," Shinshin bowed his head half-heartedly, still confused on the point of the joke and why a woman, in real life, would do something like that anyways. "Heeeeeeeere y'are!" The cook then said with a jubilious tone, smiling his winning smile as he balanced a number of filled dishes on one arm. Looking to Shinshin, he handed him his pottery-crafted glass filled with herbal tea with the leaft still in it and the bubbling, delectable soup. He then handed the said soup to Daisuke, along with a plate of chicken and a few slices of bread, before finally handing a single plate of gourmet arrayed chicken for Sakura, "enjoy!" "FINALLY!" Daisuke immediately broke out of his stupor of social depression, taking the utensils handed to him and began to taste the food, moaning as he could tell it wasn't tampered and cooked with incredible skill, "this is fantastic!" "...eat food. Obtain a boner from eating it. It's possible!" Then again, and despite her thoughts, Sakura couldn't help but see that the food had a rather attractive scent to it. After taking the plate given to her and regarding it with mild curiosity, she reached out to grab a stick between her fingers. With a casual gait, she put it to her open mouth, tore off a peace, and chewed softly. Although she wasn't going to act dramatically over it, the taste of grilled and seasoned chicken pleasing her taste buds. She found herself smiling a little as she ate the bite, nodding slightly. "Not going to jump for joy..." She said lightly. "But yeah, this is pretty good!" "Mmm," Shinshin said after taking a sip from his tea, nodding with acceptance with a slight smile on his face, "this is well brewed. Much appreciated." "Great ta'hear that!" The man, just now realizing he was awaiting the verdict from each of his customers, replied earnestly, clapping his hands and rubbing them together. Briefly watching everyone eat, the cook then leaned back against the back counter where the kitchen began, putting his hands nonchalantly in his apron's pockets, "so brings such a colorful and entertaining group of upstanding individuals such as yourselves? You Soul Reapers huntin' some Hollows?" "Something like that," Daisuke said nonchalantly, before dipping some of the chicken, wrapping a slice of bread around it and began chewing contendedly on it. "We happened to come around this particular place in our search..." Sakura added in between consumption of her yakitori stick. "I thought it would've been a bad idea, seeing as it might seem as if we're intruding on someone else's property, but now that I know this is apparently a restaurant of sorts, I can say it's no big deal." She allowed her eyes to drift around. "Though, it seems pretty empty today..." "Like I said," the resteraunt manager, for better title terms, shrugged nonchalantly as he waved his hand out, "the storm that hit must've been bad for the pilgrims and travelers. I usually get some through traffic throughout the week, but sometimes the weather can get very buggery around these parts," he then arched a brow at the three, as he queried, "if you're not Hollow hunting, what are you searching for?" "To clarify," Shinshin said after setting down his plaster glass, sideglancing at Daisuke for emphasis, "he 'is the only Soul Reaper of us three. The lady on the far left is a ''foreign ''spirit and I'm just an ordinary soul," he then narrowed his eyes at the cook better, "we actually have come here to track down four fugitives who escaped this young man's ''Prison Convoy. We'd like your 'cooperation '''in helping us '''search '''here, as this is the '''only '''place for '''refuge '''for kilometers. And like you said....the storm is '''merciless '''outside, and almost '''anyone '''would do ''anything ''to get out of harm's way. Isn't that right?" "Oh really?" The cook asked in a cool tone, still maintaining a easy-going disposition, even chuckling as he unpocketed his hands from his apron and walked towards the three of them, acting like he was truly intrigued, "and what makes you think they're here? As you can see, I'm the only one here, and I've been working to keep this place readily available for anyone who's passing by and as you just pointed out young lady," he winked at her while making a finger gun "go-off" in her direction harlmessly, "no one, has come to visit me until you three." "Well, no offense..." The female said calmly. "But from the looks of things, this seems like a perfect place for runaways to hole up. Matter of fact, we were aiming to cut them off before they got to this area." The punctuation of this sentence was another bite of the yakitori stick she was eating. "You happen to poke your head out the window and see strange individuals coming in before us, by any chance?" "I just told ya, sweetheart," the cook said in an amused, if not slightly irritated tone, flourishing his long right arm to the windows that had been locked up along with the door, "the storm was too bad for me to have them open. And even if I decided to take a leak outside, there would be no way for me to see anybody with a storm that bad going on, let alone would I be dumb enough to let them in-" TK-SHK! "I've had enough of your games," Shinshin said in a threatening, yet completely controlled tone as he narrowed his eyes and thumbed his sword part way out of its sheathe, causing the cook to open his eyes wide, "you wreak of deceit and this place holds the stench of murderous intent! You honestly believe a completely deserted town that has food, already cooking, enough to feed passing strangers is a passing alibi?! " "Hey, Shinshin!" Daisuke tried to stop him from interrogating the poor man who didn't seem like the type who was the escaped fugitive. Reaching an arm out, he tried to stop him, but Shinshin continued, "You were cooking it for them, weren't you? You were already in the progress of cooking a hot, piping meal for your weary comrades whom you pitied considering you all haven't had a gourmet meal for decades, or centuries, right? I can smell the creeping decay that hangs around you, fugitive! I smell the material of Sekisekki lingering on your wrists from when they were snapped off by the distortion fields...and I can hear your heart pounding before we even opened the door..." "Hey now, buddy! There's no need to act so hostile! I-I-I'm just a cook here, see?! I mean no harm to nobody!" He waved his hands in a defensive posture, backing up to the counter that seperated him and the kitchen as well as the makeshift counter that made up the three's table. However, Sakura would not help matters - at least, for Daisuke. "Wait a minute..." She muttered, slowly getting up from her seat. Her eyes narrowed, giving off a hawk-like stare at the cowering man. "I'm pretty sure that the storm ended long after we came here. You would've had plenty of time to remove the locks on your window if you were simply keeping out the storm. Now that my friend's mentioned it, I ''do smell that sterile metal coming from you... and last but not least, I've known plenty of people to know who's putting up a bluff and who isn't." She placed her hands on her hips, slowly walking towards the retreating man with a calm, yet menacing gait. "With all that being said, I do believe it's time you came with us..." After breathing a few times heavily, he then looked helplessly to Daisuke, the boy he seemed to think highly of for speaking so fondly of his cooking. But Daisuke himself crossed his arms, sighing as he looked between the two, "I'm sorry, but I can't deny the unease I have when I'm here and around you. Even if you're innocent, I think its best if you came with us, just at least to check you out and see if you're not harboring anyone untowardly here..." "I see how it is," the man said with a sudden glint in his eyes, suddenly unstrapping the apron on his front...to reveal a ripped up, raddy appearance that could only appear on someone who just ran through the storm and if one looked below, he had no sandals or shoes to speak of, "I was hoping if I chose a more peaceful approach, I could cosy you up and see you on your way. Of course I was warned they'd send smarter people, but I was hoping it was only one of the grunts I knocked out on the way here...guess you ain't grunt, ey kid?" "Lieutenant Hayate of the 9th Division," his title sent a spark in the man's eyes, and then rolled his neck as he heard the boy's next words, "I need you to come with me now. You have a long trip ahead of you, and I'd hate to see you being late." Let's Dance! The Battle of Cops and Robbers! "Sorry, Lieutenant," the man spoke as he spoke with a flourishing, gentleman's bow, "as upon the word of Hijō Gisei, I cannot be taken in after tasting freedom for the first time in forty years." "Still a gentleman even after your curtain's swung open, eh...? That's too bad..." Taking one hand off of her hip, Sakura placed it on the hilt of her personal katana. It was occurring to her that the Soul Society needed the targets alive. But of course, it was clear that this particular one was going to resist. So by standards, it would be okay to subdue him by any means necessary as long as the head was still in one piece. The Punisher would be free to sate her sadism with this man. "I almost feel terrible for doing this..." VOOM! Within a blink of an eye, she appeared right behind Hijō - a demonstration of the immense speed that her Haya granted her. Her knees were bent and her body was twisted slightly in order to accomodate an exiting stance. Her crimson eyes gleamed with anticipation as she spoke one word to finalize her speech. "Almost." SHING! With an iaido movement, she unsheathed her blade and swung it in a diagonal uppercut. The cutting edge was aimed toward the man's spinal chord - a clear attempt to cripple him and end the fight before it could begin. "What the-?!" The man's eyes widened in alarm, never seeing something move as fast as she did, and clearly not expecting her to be the first to attack. Turning his head around with barely enough reaction/timing to register the movement, the Iaido slash almost appeared unstoppable... Almost... CLANG! ...until what almost looked like a creeping black shadow materialized on Hijō's back, stopping the blade with a loud metalic repulsion, sending a number of sparks around his body. "Sorry, '''Hijō," a liquid-smooth, voice spoke out through the shadows and one that was immediately expected by the said man, "but it seems your ridiculous plan to play nice guy didn't work. Let me show you-''" SLURRR-CRACK! "-what it is to play bad guy''!" The voice announced as a fist struck out with a tenacious, insanely swift speed towards Sakura's chin from the shadows below her, intending on sending her straight through the roof with extraordinary strength and power that would rip the counters in front of the two. Daisuke then sprung first, determined to take the assumedly weakened and powerless man down as soon as possible. Swinging his fist towards the man's face, Daisuke moved with incredible speed of his own, intending on taking the man by surprise as he moved through the buffeting shockwave with little effort and some shrapnel scraped harlmessly across his enraged visage. However... "Sorry, kid," the man said as he stepped forward and around his incoming fist, being nearly up close and personal with the boy, before swerving his left leg in a limber fashion to kick him in the side of the head, "but I ain't bein' taken like a common criminal-" SNAP! "No, you won't," Shinshin answered as he swiftly intercepted the foot within the blink of an eye with his left, crossed hand, while unsheathing his blade with his right, "you'll be taken...like a dog!" SWIIIIIISH!!! Shinshin swung his blade in a diagonal arc, intending on slashing him across his chest with a incapacitating force that may or may not be able to keep him alive. It mattered not to Shinshin at this point, for he intended on taking him down. But instead... WHIRL-CRACK! Hijō swung his body up and around in an eliptical arc away from the cutting stroke of Shinshin's blade, before striking Shinshin's upper back with substantial effect, before flipping deftly away. In the end, within a matter of seconds, both Shinshin and Daisuke went tumbling forward into the debris caused by the unknown shadow-enraptured entity that attacked Sakura. "These guys are certainly a grade above average, aren't they?" WOOSH! Sakura stepped back, the fist whizzing past her face and causing her hair to billow briefly in the wind wake. She pulled away, taking a few steps and keeping her weapon readied at her side. Her free hand was placed on her hip in an air of relaxation and comfort, even as she felt the back of her heel touch a splinter of what had been the counter. She let out a dark chuckle, twisting her blade and clicking it in a foreboding manner. "I'm going to enjoy every bit of this. Even if you're wanted alive, it doesn't mean I have to keep everything below the head in one piece..." Then, she raised her sword. FFFWOOOM!!! In the wake of her swing, a crescent wave of blazing fire the width of a human torso was unleashed towards both of the fugitives. Obviously, they weren't at full power. But they would still be enough to cause serious damage and burns if not dealt with. The tongues of the flames that were unleashed even set a few nearby chairs on fire due to the intense heat coming from them. "GAAAH!" Daisuke cried out in alarm, as he hadn't even donned his Zanpakutō, not wanting to be caught in the flames that would catch directly in between them and the actual targets. Daisuke used Flash Step to backpedal out the door, while Shinshin merely flipped over the flames, in a manner Hijō himself did to avoid the flames, wrapping his legs around one of the large ceiling beams while crossing his arms casually. "You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch me!" He taunted in a still-light hearted tone, winking at Shinshin and Sakura to further annoy them. "Annoyance," Shinshin drawled out, charging after Hijō as he aimed to catch him in their inverted dance within the rafters of the windmill ceiling. Meanwhile, the entity from the shadows had merely reemerged within them, chuckling in a smooth tone that echoed around them all in a eery vibe, "You certainly aren't normal grunts, I'll give you that. But you're still no match for us!" SNATCH! The shadow on which Sakura was projecting was suddenly wrapping around her ankle. With a suddenly pivoting motion of incredible power, the shadow elongated and aimed to drag her across the shutter-locked windows around the interior of the rennovated resteraunt before slamming her into the center folded table of the dining lobby. "Oh no, you don't..." As the shadow lifted her into the air, Sakura called upon her flame manipulation in order to counter the grapple that the strange enemy had used on her. Within an instant, a burst of flames enveloped her ankle as her body bent forward. But this was not the only thing taking place; instead of her own appendage being set ablaze, it had converted into nothing but pure flame. As a result, they enveloped her enemy's shadow-like hand as well. It was a test to see if the shadow could suffer damage when "out of its element". As she was landing, she performed a front-flip while in mid-air and landed on one knee, smirking all the while. The flames that made up her leg returned to their previous state. "My my," the voice suddenly sounded a lot more coherent, as it emerged a safe distance to Sakura's left, appearing out of the shadows like it was made of water, before the dark haired, yellow-eyed man revealed to be unharmed by her actions, "you are quite the feisty one. Had I not used a shadow instead of my hand, you surely would've burned me quite badly," he then inhaled deeply, allowing the lights to somehow eerily flicker as he breathed out, "you smell quite nice. You're like a walking candy store to me," he began walking towards her with a predatorial gaze, as his body suddenly became enveloped in a vibrant, spirit energized-aura that almost seemed similar to Shadō's, as he reached his left hand out towards her in emphasis, "just filled with so much..." BWOOM! "ENERGY!" A ecstatic, borderline psychotically gleeful tone broke out as his eyes widened and glowed vibrantly, sending a shockwave of incredible Spiritual Power towards her that in someway, somehow...was mingled with her own Shinsei! CRACK-WHOOSH! "This place his History!" A suddenly comically-fearful expression donned on Hijō as he leaped out of the roof with a well-placed kick, jumping away from the exploding windmill/resteraunt. Much to his chagrin, he ran into the line of sight for a eager Lieutenant, charging up neon blue energy in his left hand, "sunava-" "SOKATSU!" Daisuke snarled out, discharging his spell rapidly at the man, intending on catching him with the vibrant energy projection. Daisuke's feral smile however turned upside down in horror at what he saw next. SNAP-BWAAAAM! The man who looked helpless and unarmed to get away from the rolling fissure of energy, spun around with his left foot outstretched...kicking...the fissure in a controlled gesture before sending it hurtling into the row of unseemly shacks, causing them to explode in a pyrotechnic detonation. The psychopath had shown himself. The attack that he had used made Sakura's eyes widen slightly in surprise, even as she raised her sword over her head in preparation. She could sense the energy melded within his own. It was an unnatural occurrence in the case of Shinsei energy, as it was a pure kind and could not be utilized by the likes of anyone outside of the Hankami race. Of course, it was her power that she could sense within... WOOSH! With a swing of her sword, she disrupted the shockwave and scattered it. The deflection hit the walls, cutting straight through the material. In turn, this caused the foundation of the building to slide apart, the upper half collapsing to reveal the outside. But even as the wind blew in her face, she kept her eyes within his the whole time. The smirk had returned to her face as she settled into a stance, one hand on her sword and one on her hip. "Walking candy store?" She commented. "That's a new one..." Then, with a swing of her sword, she called her flames up to her once more. The fire engulfed the length of her blade, extending a little beyond the tip. Bending her legs, she boosted off and threw herself at her opponent. Once she was in range, she swung the blazing blade down on his head. Her expression mirrored the man's in her own way, with widened eyes and a grin that expressed the manic feelings of her own as she made her move. SHFT-BRAAACK! The man deftly evaded, his body seemingly evaporated into thin air as her blade cut into a black misty afterimage of him, only to appear directly a few feet away, with his arms crossed. He blew out an amused whistle at the fire slash she preformed, "So your not utilizing Spirit Energy in the way I usually see '''it. Fascinating...could you tell me what ''flavor ''you're '''using? I've never tasted such delectable ''energies before...and being around you just makes me ecstatic!" SNAP-SWISH-SWISH-SWISH-SWISH! With a simple snap of his fingers, a number of shadows projected transparent blades. Elongating and moving like snakes, the blades surrounded and slashed all around her, intending on cutting her to pieces or slowly wear her down with shallow cuts. Whichever came first, of course... "You've got to be kidding me!" Daisuke shouted out, comically stating while pointing his hand at him, "that's cheating!" "Its not cheating, you backwards carrot top!" Hijō countered back, flailing his arms in emphasis with a couple of angry veins protruding from his forehead, "do you realize how many tireless years I spent to do something as awesome as that?! It is '''badass', not cheating-" "I've had enough of you!" Shinshin spoke up, as he appeared behind Hijō unexpectedly, forcing the latter man on the defensive. While in mid-air, the two began an acrobatic, high-sped dance that Daisuke could barely follow with even his own intuitive senses and keen eye for detail. Each one of them moved their limbs in a tango of death, intending on catching one in a mistake and finishing it in a swift execution. In Daisuke's eyes...they looked to be respectively on par with each other! A short laugh was Sakura's response. She readied her sword once more, the flames glowing brightly as the metal was raised in the air. There was a brief but considerable increase of heat, a pulse singing the very air around her. It would be the signal of her putting the pressure on him a bit more, seeing as he seemed to be comfortable for the time being. PLOOSH! When she swung the sword down, the flames on her sword shifted and extended. Within seconds, a whirling cyclone of fire twice the height of herself and the width of an elephant formed around her. The heat of the blaze ripped apart the physical shadows attempting to do the same to her. The height of the cyclone expanded, the top closing off and changing its shape to a comet-like projectile twice the size of a humanoid body. The formation of the fire, in general, now appeared to be that of a massive snake that loomed over the structures below. As soon as it was formed, the comet head of fire threw itself at the man. The wake of the fire seemed to incinerate the very air, distorting the space of the area itself. "This is unreal...!" The man thought as he witnessed the excruciating heat exuding from the woman's blade. Seeing her effortlessly create such a torrentially vibrant aura of flames that could grow in size and shape, even nature to the point any of his powers could be nulled in comparison. The towering serpent didn't help much for the man's perception, as he balled his fists and snarled up at it. "Give it..." He began growl, even as the fiery snake manifestation reared its head and began plunging head first towards him with incredible, exhilerating force, "give me...THAT POWER!!!!" He shouted out, reaching out his hand in a blind fit of rage as he attempted to ready himself to absorb the power rushing towards him entirely... SHFT-VOOM! Instead of being struck head on by the fiery serpent like he should've, another entity intervened. With a swift outstretch of his hand, a powerful warping force blew back the flames, causing them to be dissipated with ease and thundercracked into the sky from the force utilized. It all happened...right in front of the original combatant, with his form standing still and in shock of what had transpired. "No, Namakubi," a voice emanated behind a dark hood of a equally disheveled clothed man, that exuded an entirely foreign aura. Something that not even the likes of the Punisher would've felt in all her years of living within the worlds she's traveled. The voice also bore a pair of blue-red star-shaped irises that shined vividly behind the veil of shadow that cloaked his visage, "do not lose sight of our goal. That is an order." "Datenshi...I..." the man was at a lost of words, trying to reign in his emotions and try to make a way to grasp a hold of his once fearless disposition. After breathing in and out, he then stood up straight and let his arms drop to his sides, "forgive me." "Forgiven," The newcomer, dubbed Datenshi, spoke in a low and stoic form. Looking straight at the Punisher with a gaze of fearlessness and bridled rage, "now, I'd like to ask what you are and whose orders you were sent here. I'm not one for playing games with tempermental children, so no bullshitting, got it?" "This is getting intense!" Hijō said with a easy-going smile, albeit breathing a little hard as he broke away from the cat-and-mouse game he was having with Shinshin, "can't believe your girly forced Datenshi to intervene. She must be quite the kicker in the rumps-" SHFT-CLANG! "Be careful of what you say about her! She'd crush your insignificant ass before you could blink if she was in the mood for it!" Daisuke retorted, using Flash Step to get up behind his opponent and unsheathing his sword to attack him in a fluid gesture. While the blade met the man's energy-emblazoned wrist, the force was enough to cause him to skid back a handful of meters due to Daisuke's own substantial strength against the other man's, causing Hijō to chuckle, "I guess I know which one of you is on top, little Lieutenant..." It was certainly a surprise to see such a newcomer approach her - especially one that she couldn't recognize by signature. "And what exactly is ''this...?"'' Her crimson eyes widened as she saw her fireball deflected, followed by the appearance of "Namakubi"'s protector. As they spoke to one another, her expression shifted to one of confused analysis as she regarded "Datenshi". Judging from the way he carried himself as well as the way he interacte with Namakubi, he could be classified as a leader of the quintet, if not the leader. The foreign energy she could feel from him was enough to reinforce that. Obviously, he was going to be a tougher challenge to deal with. When he finished speaking the threatening words to her, she allowed herself to laugh. Her shoulders heaved a little in rhythm with her vocalizations of mirth. It was a laugh that contained her amusement and entertainment at his boldness. "Too bad. When dealing with the likes of you, bullshitting is my favorite past time..." She retorted, keeping her sword at the readied and lowered position. "Besides, you'll be going back in your little cages soon. What does it matter?" "No one will cage me again," Datenshi spoke with a even-toned, stoic response as he walked towards her, grasping the hilt of a sword sheathed on his back as he readied his chance to engage in combat with her, "never again. I will happily perish by the sword before reentering that Hell ''they sentenced me in''!" "Be careful, Datenshi," the other one spoke as he plunged himself feet first back into the shadows, "she's a lot stronger than you think. She may even be stronger than-" "No one is that strong, Namakubi..." SHIIIIINK! "...not a single soul will ever be as strong as our Leader," Datenshi emphasized with the unsheathing of his sword, emanating the same Spiritual Pressure residually as a Zanpakutō! As Daisuke grinded his own Zanpakutō against the incredible martial artist, he then narrowed his eyes at him, "I'll give you one last chance: Surrender yourselves peacefully and I swear you will not be harmed." "I give you guts for standing in my way kid," Hijō said with a smile, pushing back Daisuke's blade with a little exertion before speaking menacingly, "but asking me to go back to where I came out is like casting me into darkness itself. There's no way I'd go there willingly, both in mind and body. I'd rather die than go back there..." "Then you leave me no choice," Daisuke spoke out in a stoic tone, as his body flared up with a brilliant, fiery aura of Spiritual Power, sending down a luminiscently heavy Spiritual Pressure throughout the air. Despite his rejuvenated strength, even the martial artist felt the sincere weight and hidden malcontent within the Spiritual Pressure about to be released. "Blaze Eternally..." "Shit!-" "...Kyōi Abāta!" Daisuke roared out, causing the blade to turn into its double-edged broad-sword appearance along with the two spikes protruding from either end near the edge. The flames that traveled down its base caused a sudden instaneous combustion at point-blank for Hijō... SSSSHFT! ...making Daisuke slightly unnerved as the martial artist fugitive appeared to have moved utilizing a form of a Fast-Movement technique, with a slight akin to the Flash Step itself. Shinshin rushed to aid Daisuke, intending on catching Hijō off guard once again as he rushed in with the incredible speed of his nearly unparalleled Flash Step. However... SWISH-CRACK! ...the shadow-enraptured form of Namakubi surged upwards and blocked Shinshin's advances, causing him to face off his own respective opponent and analyze his newly revised situation. "A dog speaking of its master like a god. What misplaced devotion you have..." Slowly, Sakura lifted her katana and pointed the tip straight at her new opponent. "I'll make sure your tail's tucked in the right place when you crawl back to him..." She whispered, summoning her spiritual pressure to the surface. It filled the area with a mixture of heat and the sensation of suffocation. The vision around the ones affected would warp slightly, as the very fabric of the air was being distorted once more. "Maybe then, he'll see the futility of sending trash like you to contend with the likes of us..." The man stood stoic before the onslaught, unlike his other two comrades who, along with their opponents, paused to stand in awe of the pure malevolence emanating from her being. That, and the unquestionable weight of the world constricting around them all. Only Daisuke, seemed to be bearing a smile, as if it was a warmth to his heart...having felt that power before...and knew where it came from. "You speak as if you are a god, woman," the man stood in front of her, his own body taking a warped black, dark green aura with a Spiritual Pressure unlike anything anyone has felt, "but there are no gods in this world. Or the next. There is only..." SHFT-SWISH-SWISH-SWISH-SWISH-SWISH! "...Monsters!" The man emphasized in a dark, stoic stern tone, swinging his blade in a series of blindingly swift attacks in a style that looked more stemmed in a intertwining style of discipline and street fighting. All in all, it was fast, furious, and incredibly dangerous to assume there was an end or a defined weak spot within the way he carried himself or the way he fought. And so, a duel of the masters began. CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Datenshi's blade met Sakura's in a clash that could only be described as ferocious. His speed was met with an equally rapid, furious, and aggressive defense that could've only come from the likes of a war veteran. Whatever strikes that were thrown at her were parried and blocked with expert timing and precision. Her body moved in a quick, acrobatic, and flexible manner as it positioned itself for defensive maneuvers and evaded the attacks directed towards her in a deft manner. In the case of nothing but swordsmanship, it was anyone's game. But throughout it all, there was something Sakura was doing that Daisuke would recognize right away. Keeping her eyes closed. "Unreal," Hijō spoke in a gasp, his eyes wide at seeing his formidable companion take on such an experienced opponent, "she's toying with 'em! How the Hell is she doin' dat?!" Daisuke could only grin excitedly as he saw Sakura fight with ease against the strange entity. He almost...felt eerily familiar. Something that put Daisuke's mind at work. Where had he felt such a signature before? Who's Spiritual Pressure had emanated that samed warped...non-existant feeling? CLANG! After one more slash, the man simply swung his hand out in a crescent arc towards Sakura... BWOOM! ...sending a fissure of energy that seemed to effortlessly shred and incinerate anything in its path directly to the Punisher. To the eye and sensation, it almost felt like a Cero, but it felt too precise. Too controlled, to be a Hollow technique. Discharging such a condensed yet explosive energy within a split second seemed something that nearly no Arrancar or Hollow could be capable of! Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Bleach: The War of Four